


Sorry, I Forgot You

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tangled (2010) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley Keener and Peter Parker are secretly dating. When Harley gets amnesia and forgets about Peter, Harley must figure out why Peter is keeping his distance.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	Sorry, I Forgot You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apex_Calibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apex_Calibre/gifts).



Peter and Harley had a big secret but no one but them knew about it. They were secretly dating each other. Peter and Harley had been fighting when Harley kissed Peter and from there the two started to date. Peter knew that if anyone found out that they would never let them down. Everyone said Peter and Harley would be great together besides Tony who tried to keep the boys separated as much as possible. He was scared that they would hurt each other. So no one knew the two were dating which was great. They could slip off and no one was concerned that they were making out with each other. More worried about the trouble the two might find if they were together for too long. 

Harley and Peter were happy until on mission which causes Harley to get hurt. They rushed him to Medbay. Peter didn’t follow as he watched from afar as the other hero got treated for his injuries. Peter went in with Tony to check in on his partner in crime as everyone called Iron Lad and Spider-Man’s relationship. Harley was awake and looking confused as Tony talked to him about what happened.

“He has some memory loss from the past six months,” Helen said. Peter wanted to cry when she said that. That meant Harley didn’t remember kissing Peter or being with Peter. Peter walked out. It also meant Harley didn’t know who Peter Parker was. Peter found his room and cried into his pillows. He had just lost his boyfriend and not knowing anything about the head injury, he could have lost Harley for good. 

~

Harley Keener knew what everyone told him about Peter Parker. Everyone said that Peter hated him. The boy wouldn’t even talk to him. As if he was going to attack him. 

“Peter and you don’t get along,” Tony had said. Harley was surprised by that.

“But he is attractive,” Harley said. “Please tell me this is some fallout from dating?” Tony looked at Harley confused.

“Peter isn’t into guys,” Tony said as if he knew everything about Peter Parker. He did not in fact as Harley learned at school when he talked to MJ. 

“Peter is bi, but he isn’t into you. Well, he claims he isn’t. Knowing the two of you, I wouldn’t be surprised if the fighting wasn’t because you both secretly liked each other and never knew how to admit that love,” MJ said. Harley had feelings for Peter but he didn’t want to find out that he secretly hated the guy or he would say anything. 

~

Peter was working in the lab with Harley as the two were getting their projects done when Peter said something about not being able to find a tool.

“How could you with the mess your table is in,” Harley muttered. Peter looked at him and then his mess of a workstation. He found the tool and commented something about how close to his Harley that is sounded like. Harley didn’t understand why he phrased it that way but he knew that he liked to look at Peter and that Peter was funny. He didn’t know why he was an asshole to this boy before but he would have liked to start dating him if he had the chance. Peter left to go on patrol as Tony looked at Harley. 

“Did Parker do something?” Tony asked.

“What do you mean?” Harley asked.

“Normally you can’t stand the guy and now you are staring at him like he some piece of meat,” Tony stated. 

“I mean who wouldn’t stare at him,” Harley said. Tony moved over and looked Harley in the eyes. 

“I know you like to tease people as a way to deal with stuff but I’m begging you not to pursue Peter. He hates you more than you would ever know,” Tony said. Harley understood what Tony was saying but he didn’t want to stay away. Something about Peter pulled him closer and he just wanted to be with the other boy. He didn’t know if that was dangerous or if he should be worried but he knew that he liked Peter Parker and that staying away was not an option that he could accept.

~

Harley ran into Peter again when he was in the living room looking for a movie. Harley sat down and suggested  _ Tangled _ which surprised Peter. 

“What?” Harley asked.

“It’s just that you joined me in the living room. Normally you would stir clear from me in this room,” Peter said. Harley didn’t miss how Peter said this room as if there were other rooms that were okay for them to be together in.

“Which room would you have preferred Parker,” Harley asked. Peter looked taken back by that.

“The usual room,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused. Peter sighed before beginning to leave but Harley caught his hand. 

“What do you mean by the usual room?” Harley asked.

“If you ever figure that out, come and get me,” Peter said before leaving a confused and hurt Harley. Harley just wanted to know what was going on between him and Parker and what happened for them to have a usual room. He wanted to know the truth and he figured someone most have answers so he went to the one person he knew that might. He found Nat in the training room. 

“Nat,” Harley called out. Nat smiled as she went over to Harley. 

“Everything okay?” she asked.

“You know everything about everyone right?” Harley asked. Nat looked at him.

“Depends,” she said.

“What was going on between me and Parker?” Harley asked. Nat seemed confused.

“Nothing that I know of. You both fought all the time,” Nat told him. Harley looked at her asking for an honest answer. She looked at the boy confused. “Is there something going on?”

“I honestly have no memories to attest that something was going on and he won’t tell me,” Harley said. “I want to remember so bad and I just want all my memories to come back but they are coming back slowly and Peter isn’t helping by keeping his distance as if he knows something that might be the key to all my memories.” Nat nodded as she watched the boy look so distraught. 

“How about you go lie down and I’ll talk with Peter?” Nat suggested Harley nodded as he went to rest. Nat knew something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

~

Peter was resting in his webbed nest in the corner of his room when Nat came in. She climbed up and joined him as she sat there quietly waiting for him to rant. 

“Why are you here?” Peter asked.

“A little bird told me that you were hiding something from me, паучок,” Nat said. 

“He said something about what I told him in the living room,” Peter said. Nat nodded. “We were dating and I just miss him. I miss my Harley.”

“Hey, he is getting his memory back, паучок,” Nat told the boy. He nodded as he looked down as if he couldn’t think about the possibility of losing Harley completely. 

“Do you think I should tell him the truth?” Peter asked.

“I think you should. He deserves to know,” Nat said. Peter nodded as he climbed down. She watched Peter go off to tell Harley the truth behind their relationship. She knew he was going to be okay. 

~

Harley was laying in his bed when a knock on the door woke him from his thoughts. He looked at the door shocked. Tony normally just walked in and Pepper normally had FRIDAY tell him when she was on her way. No one else came to his room.

“Harls, it’s Peter,” the voice on the other side of the door said. 

“Come in,” Harley said. Peter entered and shut the door. Harley looked confused. 

“I guess we have something to talk about,” Peter said. Harley nodded as he waited for Peter to continue. “We were dating.” Peter finally explained. Harley looked at him confused. “No one knew either. It was our little secret from everyone.” 

“Why didn’t we at least tell someone?” Harley asked.

“I don’t know. It started out that we could easily sneak off but then telling people just never happened and we were so happy without others,” Peter said. Harley nodded. Peter sat on the edge of his bed as Harley sat up looking at the other boy.

“I should have said something earlier but I didn’t want to force you into anything,” Peter said. Harley understood. 

“You know I wanted to kiss you in the labs a few times,” Harley said. Peter blushed and smiled.

“Our first kiss was in the lab. You kissed me while we were debating something. I can’t remember but I know you were right and I was just being too stubborn to admit it,” Peter said. Harley nodded. It made a bit of sense. 

“Tell me about our first date,” Harley said. Peter smiled as he launched into a story about some restaurant with horrible crab ragoons and how Peter had complained and Harley teased him but they had the best orange chicken and they only went for the orange chicken which wasn’t too spicy so Peter could have it but had enough flavor so Harley would eat it. Harley laughed as he told him about how they kissed in the park when no one was looking and how some girl tried flirting with Harley and how Peter kissed him in front of her to prove a point and Harley had apparently scolded him. Harley could remember that. Parts of memories came and Harley smiled. He listened to Peter talk about the things they did together. He could almost feel the memories come back but they didn’t.

“Can I kiss you?” Peter asked after a bit. Harley nodded. Peter kissed Harley and Harley knew it just felt right. He smiled as Peter pulled away. He followed his lips until they were kissing again. Fate didn’t like them though because at that moment Tony decided to barge in. The two boys jumped apart looking away from their mentor. 

“What the hell was going on?” Tony asked looking at Harley and then at Peter. He gave Peter a glare as if Peter would hurt Harley. 

“Peter just explained to me about our relationship,” Harley said before looking at Peter as if asking the other one to admit the truth. 

“Harley and I were dating before his accident,” Peter said. Tony looked at Peter before looking at Harley’s pleading eyes. Tony sighed. 

“This door stays open as does Parker’s when you both are in the same room together. Parker, I need to have a word with you tomorrow,” Tony said before leaving them alone. Harley laughed as Peter groaned. 

“That was kinda funny,” Harley said.

“Not really,” Peter muttered as he watched his boyfriend grin. 

“Can we watch Tangled now?” Harley asked. Peter nodded as he had FRIDAY turn on the movie as he pulled Harley close. Harley rested his head on Peter’s shoulder during the movie. Peter knew Harley wouldn’t make it through the movie but he knew that he would at least try. He watches as Harley’s eyes closed and he slowly fell asleep. 

“You are my best dream, Harls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget the parkner server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
